Meanie - Love Letter
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Mingyu jadi secret admirer Wonwoo. Biar di notice Wonwoo Mingyu kirim surat cinta yang unik tiap hati sama muffin kesukaan Wonwoo. kira kira gimana reaksi Wonwoo pas tahu itu Mingyu? Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo... Meanie couple! BL YAOI seventeen fic


Love Letter

Meanie

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, Wonwoo suka mendapat surat Cinta yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Biasanya surat cinta untuk Wonwoo itu ada di luar lokernya. Di tempel atau di selipin di pintu lokernya. Tapi, kali ini surat cinta yang Wonwoo dapat ada di atas mejanya lengkap dengan muffin coklat kesukaannya. Terus warna amplop dan kertas suratnya itu warnanya biru. Warna kesukaan Wonwoo. Dan uniknya lagi surat cintanya bukan di tulis dengan tulisan tangan, tapi huruf hurufnya di ambil dari potongan majalah atau koran. Jadi Wonwoo ga punya clue buat tau siapa yang kirim surat cinta buat Wonwoo.

Jihoon tetangga Wonwoo sekaligus teman masa kecil Wonwoo juga ikutan penasaran kira kira siapa yang kirim surat cinta buat Wonwoo. Bahkan Jihoon udah bela belain buat dateng pagi pagi tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo saking penasarannya tapi tetep aja Jihoon kalah cepet. Kan Jihoon jadi geregrtan sendiri dan bikin Soonyoung kekasih si manis Jihoon jadi gemes sama Jihoon.

Nah hari ini, Wonwoo dapet surat lagi kali ini, suratnya ditulis pake stabilo. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"kayaknya aku kenal tulisan siapa" kata Wonwoo

"Wonwoo,dapet surat lagi? Wah kali ini di tulis langsung smaa orangnya ya. Pake stabilo lagi" kata Jihoon

"Ji, kayaknya aku kenal tulisannya deh" kata Wonwoo. Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya

"hah? Tulisan siapa? Siapa Won? Siapa tahu kita bisa cari tahu sama buktinya" kata Jihoon

"Tapi aku ga yakin sih Ji. Nanti aku kepedean lagi Ji" kata Wonwoo

"Hah? Emang siapa? Ah… jangan bilang kamu kira ini dari Mingyu ya won?" kata Jihoon lagi. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sekilas. Jihoon terdiam melihat Wonwoo mengangguk lalu terdiam.

"Won. Aku punya ide" kata Jihoon.

"ide apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Sementara Jihoon hanya mengeluarkan smirk yang malah jadi kelihatan menggemaskan di wajahnya -kata Soonyoung- .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gyu!"panggil Jun

"Jun hyung" kata Mingyu sambil melambai lambai pada Jun. Jun menghampiri Mingyu dan yang lain yang sedang berkumpul.

"Gyu, gawat nih" kata Jun

"gawat kenapa Jun?" kali ini Seungcheol yang bertanya

"sepertinya Wonwoo sudah curiga kalau Mingyu yang mengirim surat cinta itu" kata Jun. Mingyu terlihat panik

"kau tahu darimana Jun?" tanya Jisoo

"tadi saat aku sedang menyalin tugasnya Wonwoo, aku dengar Wonwoo sedang berbicara dengan Jihoon tentang surat itu" kata Jun

"tenang tenang mungkin saja Wonwoo masih menebak nebak kan" kata Seungcheol. Yang lain hanya mengangguk sementara Mingyu hanya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Wonwoo tidak mendapat surat cinta. Jihoon juga bingung kok tumben sekali Wonwoo ga dapet surat cinta. Tapi Wonwoo sih gak peduli. Habisnya Wonwoo pikir orang itu gak gentle sekali kalau jadinya seperti ini.

"wah Wonwoo hyung gak kecewa kan ga dapet surat cinta hari ini?" kata Seungkwan. Sekarang Wonwoo, Jihoon, Jeonghan, Seungkwan sedang berkumpul di rumah Jeonghan. Besok hari libur dan mereka berencana buat menginap di rumah Jeonghan.

"ck. Dia mana sedih. Dia mah sedih karena ga dapet muffin. Iya kan?" ledek Jihoon. Sementara Wonwoo hanya tertawa.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran sama yang ngasih surat cinta ke Wonwoo. Kira kira siapa ya?" kata Jeonghan

"aku yakin itu pasti si Mingyu" kata Seungkwan

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Wonwoo

"karena feeling aja hyung hehe" kata Seungkwan lagi sedangkan yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"ah, panjang umur, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Vernon sama Mingyu mau kesini" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo langsung keringat dingin

"cieeeee hyung emang jodoh kan ya sama Mingyu" kata Seungkwan

"ssttt Seungkwan. Kamu juga jodoh sama Vernon" kata Jeonghan santai tapi mampu membuat Seungkwan memerah

"iya. Suka bertengkar padahal sama sama suka" kata Jihoon lagi. Sementara Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo, Mingyu dan yang lainnya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Jeonghan. Mereka sedang main Truth or Dare sambil memakan camilan yang sudah disiapkan Jeonghan. Dan sekarang botol yang di putar sekarang menuju ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus.

"nah Wonwoo pilih Truth or Dare?" tanya Soonyoung

"hm. Truth saja deh" kata Wonwoo.

"nah silahkan ada yang bertanya?" tanya Soonyoung

"aku saja." Kata Seungcheol dan yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan

"Wonwoo pilih Mingyu atau Jisoo?" tanya Seungcheol.

"wah pertanyaannyaaa" kata Seungkwan heboh. Sementara semua mata menatap Wonwoo

"pilih dalam hal apa dulu hyung?" tanya Wonwoo

"dalam hal tipe idaman" kata Seungcheol

"Jisoo hyung" jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu reflek menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"kenapa?" kali ini Vernon yang bertanya

"karena aku suka pria dewasa. Haha tapi tergantung sih sebenarnya. Aku juga tidak merasa mau jadi kekasih Jisoo hyung atau punya hubungan lebih dari teman" kata Wonwoo lagi

"loh kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung

"iya lah kan yang di taksir Wonwoo bukan Jisoo" kata Jihoon

"siapa hyung?" tanya Seungkwan heboh. Wonwoo mendelik pada Jihoon dan Seungkwan

"sudah sudah kenapa jadi panjang. Ayo lanjutkan. Putar botolnya Wonwoo" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo segera memutar botolnya ta pa dia sadari Mingyu memandang wonwoo sedih.

"nah kali ini Mingyu wah apa jangan jangan kalian jodoh ya?" kata Seungkwan

"nah Mingyu pilih apa?" tanya Jeonghan mengabaikan Seungkwan

"Dare saja hyung" kata Mingyu. Dia punya feeling yang kurang bagus kalau memilih truth makanya dia memutuskan memilih dare

"Mingyu ajak orang yang kau suka makan di café milik Jeonghan hyung besok sore" kata Seungkwan

"mwo? Ah shireo. Bisa saja dia lagi tidak bisa besok" kata Mingyu

"kalau begitu ajak dia kapan dia bisa trus kabarin ke kita" kata Seungkwan.

"ah jinjja apa tidak bisa yang lain saja" kata Mingyu

"ah sudah gyu ikuti saja yang Seungkwan bilang" kata Soonyoung

"ok. Aku ajak tapi gak besok ya" kata Mingyu sementara yang lain mengangguk

"akan aku ingat terus loh gyu hyung" kata Seungkwan. Sementara Mingyu mendengua dan mereka melanjutkan kembali permainannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Mingyu kesiangan dan dia lupa buat beli muffin untung Wonwoo. Jadi lah sekarang Mingyu hanya menaruh surat cintanya di atas meja Wonwoo tanpa Muffin.

"hah maaf ya hyung hari ini mufdinnya libur dulu. Ah pabbo mingyu bisa bisanya kesiangan" kata Mingyu smabil memukul kepalanya. Namun saat dia akan keluar ,dia terkejut karena Wonwoo ada di depan pintu kelas.

"h-hyung" kata Mingyu

"j-jadi-" kata Wonwoo

"a-ah hyung ini aku aduh aku biaa jelasin" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam menatap mingyu. Padahl dalam hati Wonwoo udah deg degan

"hyung! Ayo kita pergi makan di café Jeonghan hyung nanti sore" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam. Ah, kan Mingyu harus mengajak orang yang dia suka buat makan di cafenya Jeonghan dan sekarang Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo.

'eh?' batin Wonwoo

"G-gyu j-jjadi?" batah Wonwoo

"Wonwoo hyung aku menyukai hyung ah ani aku mencintai hyung dari pertama kita kenalan" kata Mingyu.

"hyung kalau hyung mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihku, hari ini jam 4 datanglah ke café Jeonghan hyung kalau tidak. Hyung bisa tidak usah datang" kata Mingyu. Lalu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

"APA?" Jerit Jihoon heboh. Wonwoo segera memelototi Jihoon

"hehe maaf Won kan kaget. Jadi bener ya Mingyu yang selama ini kasih surat cinta. Wah Won cintamu ga bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi deh" kata Jihoon. Wonwoo terdiam.

"kenapa won?"

"aku takut ji" kata wonwoo

"takut kenapa?" tanya Jihoon

"kira kira mingyu serius gak ya?" tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon berdecak

"ya seriuslah won kalau nggak ngapain juga dia bela belain dateng pagi pagi gitu" kata Jihoon. Wonwoo terdiam. Sementara Jihoon memandang Wonwoo bingung.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasuki café milik Jeonghan. Pelayan disana sudah mengenal Wonwoo

"wah Wonwoo hyung selamat datang" kata Chan salah satu pegawai sambilan Jeonghan

"hai chan" sapa Wonwoo

"hyung," panggil Mingyu senang sambil melambaikan tangannya

"ah hyung udah janjian ya sama Mingyu hyung. Cieee hyung pacaran ya?" tanya Chan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan pamit menuju Mingyu yang daritadi tidak berhemti tersenyum.

"hyung gomawo" kata mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung

"gomawo karena sudah menerimaku" kata Mingyu lagi sementara Wonwoo memerah.

"Saranghae Wonwoo hyung" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo memerah

"nado saranghae kim mingyu" kata wonwoo.

End

A/u : hallooooo another meanie ff kk~ tiba tiba pengen buat aja pas lagi guling guling di kamar haha.. endingnya niatnya ga gini sebenernyaaa… tapi apa daya kkk~~


End file.
